Un eterno adiós
by Jiannetsuke-TAK
Summary: LenxHoro HoroxLen Una ultima oportunidad para decir lo que sientes La aprovecharias?


Fan fic HoroxLen LenxHoro. Genero Trágico. SHONEN-AI .

Uuu asi que si eres homofobico, OoO huye! huye! Salva tu mentalidad! T-T que este fic te podria traumar o mas bien no gustar ...

u este no es mi primer HoroxLen LenxHoro que escribo... pero sera el primero que publico xD por que lo termine de escribir en un dia xD wiiiiiiiiiii... T-T pero tarde en pasarlo a la computadora T-T... Y eso que digo que no quedo tan largo O-o... -.-u bueno, esa fue mi intención.

Si quieren matarme por algo en el fic, no importa xD de todos modos no soy algo que pueda ser asesinado buajajajajja... -..- ok... no tiene chiste... y no era mi intencion que fuera gracioso...

Espero que te guste Oneechan! Karenu-chan! xD esto no lo has leido xD buajajajajajajjaja jajajajajajajajjajaja (me empiezo a burlar de karenu-chan incontrolablemente)

T-T y "mamá"... perdon, pero no creo que te guste por que es Shonen-ai... T-T

Bueno y a todas las personas amantes de esta pareja, espero que sea de su agrado. Recomendacion: imaginarse cada detalle de lo que dicen y hacen... Y es el POV de una Persona xD pero de eso se daran cuenta de quien.

Bueno hasta aquí. Ahora con el fic...

**

* * *

**

**Un Eterno Adios**

La luz de la luna que iluminaba la oscuridad afuera de la pensión, me invitaba a salir y tomar una caminata. Aunque fui solo; no se por que no tuve la necesidad de hablarle a Len para que me acompañara en esta noche tan bella.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta para salir de la pensión y una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza me envolvía, esos dos sentimientos me hicieron dudar el abrir la puerta, pero de todos modos me encontré abriéndola. Y fue mucha mi sorpresa al ver un laguen medio de un bosque, el cual reflejaba la luz de la luna de una manera muy atrayente. El presenciar tal paisaje afuera de la pensión no me extraño, así que Salí y empecé a caminar por la orilla del lago. Este paisaje me recordaba mucho a un lugar que habíamos viajado en vacaciones mis amigos, mi hermana, Len y yo. Así que después recordé con alegría que por ahí cercas había un puente, en el cual aquella vez me había encontrado con Len. Empecé a correr con una gran esperanza de verlo. Cuando llegue al pie del puente, pude ver a cierta persona viendo la luna con cierta nostalgia. Caminé a su lado sonriendo y observando su hermosura, viendo a mi Len bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué tan nostálgico?- pregunte abrazándolo por detrás, rodeando sus brazos y su torso.

- Si que tardas mucho en llegar aquí- dijo Len dando una media sonrisa volteándome a ver.

-No recuerdo habernos puesto de acuerdo en vernos aquí ¿o si?- pregunte cariñosamente, ya que era verdad y así Len no tuviera razón para molestarse.

-…Tienes razón- dijo Len volteando a ver la luna y recostándose en mí-No teníamos planeado que algo como esto ocurriera- dijo con una voz apagada, distante y con cierta tristeza.

-¿Len?- le llamé extrañado, tratando de ver la expresión de sus ojos-¿Qué paso?- Len movió medio rápido su cabeza como si tratara de dispersar algunos pensamientos en su mente.

-No, nada- dijo Len volteándose completamente rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y viéndome directamente a los ojos-¿Nunca te dije que eres hermoso?- me dijo de una manera nostálgica, lo cual me extraño demasiado, pero de todos modos le conteste de manera positiva; sonrojándome levemente.

-No lo creo, tal vez cuando estaba dormido, pero no se- dije sonriendo y sosteniéndolo por la cintura- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-lo miré interrogativamente.

-Por que quería estar seguro de que supieras que para mi eres la persona mas importante y bella- dijo Len viéndome con ojos cristalinos. Lo que decía me hacia muy feliz, pero la nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos me preocupaba-Eres hermoso Horo-Horo- dijo acariciando mi pelo y parte de mi nuca.

-Y tu eres la persona mas importante para mí Len- dije confortándolo, me estaba angustiando su comportamiento. Len luego sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y viéndome a los ojos.-Y también siempre quise decir que te amo- dijo Len esto y me dio un dulce beso, pero cuando se separo, volvió a repetir lo que dijo- Te amo Horo-Horo, te amo… te amo tanto que nunca me olvidare de ti. Te amo tanto que se que no desaparecerá este sentimiento aunque estemos lejos, aunque no nos podamos ver. Aunque muera, te seguiré amando, te amare para siempre. Aunque este muerto estaré aquí, siempre a tu lado- dijo reposando su mano en mi corazón. Me gustaba escuchar todo eso, me sentía en éxtasis, pero unas lágrimas que apenas se asomaban por los ojos de Len me preocuparon aun más.

-Yo también te amo Len, no te tienes que preocupar por nada, siempre estarás en mi corazón- dije sosteniendo su mano y con la otra secando una gota de agua que no dejaba salir Len de sus ojos.

-Lo sé Horo-Horo- dijo Len volteando a un lado tratando de esconder la tristeza en su rostro y su voz- siempre lo supe, en tus abrazos, en tus acaricias, en tus besos, en todas las noches que nos entregábamos… todos los días me lo dabas a conocer-En eso a Len se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, teniendo mas dificultad al hablar. Dándome a entender que le costaba mucho decirlo, pero también mucha tristeza de la que me imaginaba-Hasta cuando nos peleábamos o discutíamos notaba que me querías y lo notaba mucho más cuando nos reconciliábamos. No me restregabas en la cara que yo me equivoque… Todas las cosas que realizabas demostrabas que me amas…-

-Len¿Qué te pasa? No es que me este quejando que me digas todo esto, al contrario, me agrada, pero lo dices como si nunca tuvieras la oportunidad de volverme a decir esto… Me asustas- le dije sosteniendo su rostro y acercándolo al mío, para que no notara mi tristeza. Además que alcancé a ver su tristeza, pero también me di cuenta que la estaba tratando de contener.

Len al escuchar lo que dije, dejo salir un resoplido y dio una media sonrisa.

-Eres mas inteligente de lo que aparentas Horo querido- dijo Len besándome- No te perdonare que te olvides de vivir, esta bien que estés destrozado por dentro y que no veas una razón para vivir, pero que no la veas, no significa que no la existe- me dijo Len abrazando mi cuello y estando más cerca de mi rostro-Dile esto a mi hermana, tómenlo en practica los dos juntos, apóyense mutuamente. Pero solo apoyarse- luego dijo poniendo una cara de molestia, como yo la reconocía, cara de celos. Lo cual me daría gracia si no hubiera dicho tantas cosas que me desconcertaran.- No quiero que hagan nada de mas… ¿Entendido?...-

-no entiendo Len¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas? No comprendo- le dije muy confundido y mi corazón latiendo rápidamente por el miedo que sentía- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué sucedió para que hablaras de esta forma?- pregunte algo desesperado con mucha preocupación. Pero parecía que Len no me quería contestar mis preguntas y a cambio sonrió, pero de todos modos sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Se acercó a mis labios y los volvió a besar y luego fue a mi oído, besándolo lentamente para luego susurrarme que me tranquilizara y me dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello, como si estuviera tratando de calmarme y para que él controlara su tristeza.-Horo-Horo- me susurró en mi oído izquierdo-Ésta será la última vez que podrás saborear de mis labios-Ésas palabras me asustaron, pero aún así, deje que continuara-Así que aprovecha… Y al igual, será la última vez para mí también, así que dame todo lo que te pida- dijo en una voz demandante y autoritaria, pero luego la cambio a una de tristeza-como yo te daré todo lo que me pidas-

Estaba muy confundido y desconcertado, pero no me negué a hacer lo que me pidió. Así que lo empecé a besar dulcemente hasta que lentamente se convirtió en par de besos apasionados, cuando pase mis manos por su rostro sentía sus húmedas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, pero él me había abrazado y atraído a si mismo, de tal manera que no podía separarme de él por nada del mundo.

Jugamos con nuestras lenguas, ejercitándolas como nunca. Recorrimos cada rincón de nuestra boca, hasta los que no habíamos encontrado antes. Nuestros pulmones nos pedían aire, pero solo le hacíamos caso a nuestros labios, de besarnos cada vez más. Hasta que una de esas Len se dejo ir para atrás y se pegó levemente donde anteriormente había estado apoyándose para ver la luna, lo que hizo que despertara del mar de sentimientos en el que nos encontrábamos los dos.

-Perdóname Horo-Horo si no te di todo lo que querías, pero ya es hora de irme- dijo Len llorando y abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Te vas a ir¿A dónde¿Cuándo regresas?- pregunte con miedo, por que parecía que mi corazón sabia la respuesta, pero mi mente no la quería escuchar. Len en esa pregunta empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Horo-Horo, esto es un adiós para siempre… un eterno adiós- dijo Len entre sollozos aferrándose a mí, mojando mi ropa con sus lágrimas.

-¡Len¿Qué cosas dices? No digas cosas como esas, me asustas. ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte desesperado, tratando de obligarlo a que me explicara.

-Horo-Horo, perdóname por asustarte, pero tenía que despedirme y decirte que te amo- dijo Len entre sollozos.

-¿A dónde demonios te vas¡Dime! Explícame que es lo que te pasa, que es lo que hiciste o vas a hacer ¡Dime Len!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que estaba muy asustado y confundido, pero abracé a Len con fuerza. Ya que mi corazón empezaba a doler en cada palpitar.

-Horo-Horo… Esto es un sueño-dijo Len levemente en un sollozo-…Ahora corre, corre y despierta a la realidad; que uno no puedo vivir soñando… Y recuerda que te amo… cuida a Jun- escuche que decía Len, su voz distanciándose poco a poco. Abrí mis ojos y Len no se encontraba en mis brazos, lo busqué volteando a todos lados desesperadamente-¡Len¡Len¿Dónde estas?- ¡LEN!- Pero luego escuche su voz diciéndome levemente –despierta- .Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un lugar desconocido y lentamente el sonido que llevaba el ritmo de mi corazón llegó a mis oídos y poco a poco lo asimilé y lentamente posé mi vista en mi ropa. Me asuste, me preguntaba que había sucedido y el por que ese sueño. Y la realidad me pegó como una roca gigante regresándome mis recuerdos de los últimos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento. Imágenes de Len y yo corriendo hacia la pensión, ya que era de madrugada y ningún taxi fue por nosotros. Al correr por una calle nos desubicamos y de la nada fui golpeado en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. Tiempo después me volvía despertar y estaba en un lugar más oscuro y sentía frío y húmedo. Al acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, noté que estaba desnudo y que a un lado de mí estaba otro cuerpo y que lo húmedo no era agua, si no sangre… todo mi cuerpo estaba reposado en sangre. Al acercarme al otro cuerpo, algo me decía que era Len y al igual que yo estaba desnudo. Traté de ver de donde salía la sangre, pero no podía ver bien. Pero escuché algunos sonidos que hacia Len para llamar mi atención, así que me acerqué a él llamándolo por su nombre, preguntándole como estaba y que fue lo que había sucedido, pero solo sentí su mano en mi rostro, la cual sostuve con fuerza, y después me dijo en un suspiro que me amaba… y después nada, no escuche murmullo de el, tampoco sentía fuerza en su mano. Después al estar cayado, pude notar otro sonido de una voz que provenía de un celular, al poner atención en esa voz pude notar que era la voz de Jun que gritaba desesperada que dejaran en paz a Len, que la policía ya iba en camino, que me dejaran a mi en paz y también algunos gritos de Anna y Pilika por tratar de calmarla, pero también gritaban por el celular de vez en cuando, pero no los tomaba en cuenta… quería que viniera a Len para que no estuviera sufriendo. Busqué con la vista el celular, pero mi Visio se fue nublando junto con un dolor que apenas tomaba en cuenta que provenía de mi abdomen, lo que provocó que cayera inconsciente de nuevo.

-… ¿Len? No, no te creo, no- dije agarrando mi cabello y jalándolo con desesperación- No es cierto, Len está bien¡Len esta bien!- grite desesperándome cada segundo. La imagen de Len tirado en el piso no desaparecía de mi mente, la sensación de su mano sin fuerza que sostuve me hacia temblar, estar cubierto de su sangre provocaba que me preocupara por él. Y no lo quería creer, me decía y repetía que era mentira, que era solo una pesadilla, solo fue una pesadilla- ¡No es cierto!- volvía gritar con fuerza. Alguien llegó a mi cuarto, era Jun, corrió a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de que aflojara la fuerza de mis manos y dejara de jalar mi pelo-¡Calmate Horo-Horo, calmate!-grito jun al igual que yo, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Tienes que tranquilizarte Horo-Horo!-

-¡No es cierto¡No es verdad¡Dime que no es cierto Jun!- grité sollozando y desgarrando mi garganta, al igual que abrazaba a Jun.

-no te puedo mentir Horo-Horo-dijo Jun levemente llorando.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté separándome de Jun lentamente y quitándome las cosas del hospital me había puesto- ¿Dónde esta Len, Jun¿Dónde está?-

-No lo veas, es mejor que no…- empezó a decir jun, pero estaba muy perturbado que le grite sin querer-¡Dime donde esta¡Quiero estar con él¡Dónde¡Dónde¡Dime!- grité temblando de pies a cabeza, sollozando y con un nudo en la garganta. Jun se encogió de hombros, pero no dejaba de llorar y dijo con una voz baja que Len se encontraba en el cuarto de enfrente. Caminé sin importarme el punzante dolor en mi abdomen, esos segundos me parecieron eternos… No, Len no podía… No…

Abrí la puerta del cuarto donde Len me gritaría y me regañaría…

-Len, perdón por hacerte esperar, ya llegué- dije entrando esperando a ver a Len despierto. Pero lo único que había adentro era una cama que tenia algo que era cubierto por una manta blanca. Mi respiración empezó a ser entrecortada y rápida.

-¿Len¿Por qué te escondes? Sé que estas molesto conmigo pero no es para tanto, anda, despierta- dije sin querer creerle a mis recuerdos. Mi voz era apagada por sollozos y mi vista cegada por lágrimas. Estaba a un lado de la cama.

-¡Len¡Deja de asustarme!-grité al cuerpo inerte, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la manta, descubriendo su rostro y su torso.

Deje escapar un grito de dolor y me dejé caer hincándome en el piso, temblando, sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza, tratando de provocarme dolor para poder ver la verdad, pero de eso exactamente era lo que no quería ver. Grite su nombre, grite que no creía… que no era cierto, Len no estaba muerto. Lo repetí en mi mente varias veces… Pero luego otro pensamiento me dijo que eso no lo traería de vuelta.

-¡Len!- grite entre sollozos, levantándome, con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y sin poder respirar por mi nariz-¡Despierta¡Ya estamos bien!- le gritaba al cuerpo de Len. Viendo su rostro y torso, pude observar que tenía moretes, lleno de cortadas y en su hombro una mordida.

-¡Maldita sea Len¿Quién te hizo esto¡Len¡Despierta!... Regresa…- dije en sollozo, acostando mi cabeza en su pecho. –No me dejes… no me dejes sólo- susurré mientras mas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar- Regresa Len, por favor… No me dejes ¡No me dejes! No… grité mientras me acostaba a su lado, abrazando delicadamente su cabeza y le susurraba- ¿No me vas a dejar solo verdad¿No verdad?- pero eso solo me hizo que llorara con mas fuerza… Que idiota soy…-En eso dejé de hablar y mi voz interna me decía que Len estaba muerto, que nunca lo veré de nuevo. No volvería a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo… No volvería a escuchar su voz… ya sea regañándome o diciéndome en un susurro que me amaba. No volvería a sentir sus brazos que me rodeaban. No volvería a oler su aroma, a saborear su piel… No volvería a sentir mis brazos protegerlo del frío o de su temperamento, no volvería a ver su cara de ángel antes de que despertara, su rostro lleno de paz mientras dormía… No volvería a escuchar su corazón latir… No volvería a sentirme amado.

Pero entre tantas cosas que no vería, escucharía o sentiría, se me olvidaba lo más importante. Que no olvidaría ninguna de esas cosas, ningún recuerdo, memoria, rasgo, gusto, reacción, disgusto, mueca, facción que fuera característico de él, se me olvidaría.

Por que yo lo amo y lo seguiré amando. El seguiría existiendo en mi corazón y nunca lo olvidaría… Y nunca estaría lejos de él. Por que… como nuestro amor va más allá de la lógica y el razonamiento humano. Así, transcendiendo mucho mas que el tiempo, existiendo toda la eternidad.

* * *


End file.
